The Cold, Hard Truth
by kay1017us
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Avery's past? Where did Avery come from? This chapter answers those questions. Let me know if you want me to continue...


Have you ever wondered about Avery's past? Where did Avery come from? This story explores those questions…

Avery's Apartment

Avery was sitting on his couch waiting for Juliette to join him. He had texted her earlier to ask her to come over so that they could talk. She told him she would be over as soon as they wrapped up filming for the day.

Avery had spent some time talking to Deacon about the situation. Deacon had given Avery a view of Avery's future. He could end up just like Deacon – watching the woman he loved walk down the aisle with someone else while he sat at home pining for her. Deacon had told him that if he really loved Juliette then Avery had two options – let her go or give her another chance. Then there was the kid – a kid Avery wasn't sure he wanted. He was terrified of exposing Juliette and his child to his family and to his father. Deacon had told him that it had nearly broken him to know that he had missed all those years of Maddie's life. Deacon didn't want the same for his friend.

The moment of truth had come as Juliette entered his apartment. Avery got up and started to pace around the apartment. He noticed that she looked tired as she sat down on his couch.

"So, how are you feeling?" Avery asked her. Juliette rubbed her forehead as she answered him. Juliette

"Very tired. How are you doing?" The awkward silence hung between them as Avery sat down beside her and looked into her face. Juliette was still hoping that he would want to raise the baby together and that they would have a chance as a couple. She wasn't sure she was prepared to raise a baby by herself. Lord knows her mama had failed, how could she do any better.

"When I come to the hospital it was for you because I still love you" Avery said as he let that sink in for a minute. Now it was time to take the plunge. Juliette was surprised that even though she had broken his heart that he had cared enough to come see her.

"It's true that I don't trust you, but I'm willing to give you another chance. We're a lot alike, but I think that we're much better together than we are separately". Avery finished as Juliette looked at him with complete surprise, relief and joy. She couldn't believe the words that she was hearing. She had dreamed that he would give her a chance to make it up to him for breaking his heart.

As she started to answer him, someone started pounding on Avery's door.

"Why are we always interrupted at key moments?" Juliette said as she raised her hands in frustration.

Avery opened the door to find two of his father's men waiting for him. Suddenly, he was terrified for Juliette. He had to get her out of his apartment fast.

"Well, if it isn't the lost prodigal son with his girlfriend", the tall bald man said as he forced his way into the apartment and looked over Juliette.

"Duke, she was just leaving" Avery said as he went to get a confused Juliette and started to usher her towards the door.

"Good, I've got a message from your daddy. He wanted me to deliver it so you'd make sure as to not forget it, boy". Duke said as Avery literally pushed a stunned Juliette out the door. As she was pushed out the door, she noticed that both of the men were armed with guns. For once in her life, she was stunned speechless. They both turned as they saw Bo running up the driveway with a concerned look on his face.

"Bo, get her out of here. Now", Avery said as he grabbed Juliette and pushed her into Bo's arms. Avery turned away from her and slammed the door.

"Bo, let go of me! What the hell just happened?" a struggling Juliette said as Bo grabbed her and carried her down to the car.

"I need to get you out of here", Bo said as he got her into the car. She was still fighting him, so Bo got into the back seat with her.

"What about Avery? Shouldn't we call the police?" Juliette said as Bo wrapped his arm around her. She had no idea what was going on. However, from the look in Avery's eyes – she knew that nothing good was happening.

"I don't think Avery would want us to do that. They're not going to kill him. We'll wait out here until they leave and then I'll make sure he's ok", Bo said. He was confident that those men wouldn't kill Avery. He knew that something bad was going to happen when he saw those two men pull up in a black Mercedes with Mississippi license plates. Avery's past had just caught up with him.

Back in Avery's apartment, Duke and Mike began to circle Avery. Avery was preparing himself for what he knew was coming. What had always happened when he had disappointed his father…

"Your daddy wanted us to tell you that it's time you came back and took your rightful spot beside him in the family business. Nobody walks out on Carl Barkley and gets away with it", Duke said as he punched Avery in the stomach. Then, Mike began hitting Avery. Normally, Avery would fall on the ground and just take the beating. Today it was different – maybe it was Juliette's one-night stand with Jeff and all the anger from that, maybe it was all the years of this abuse, but he stood up and started fighting back.

A few minutes later, Bo saw Duke and Mike exit from the Avery's apartment. Bo entered Avery's apartment to find him shaking on the ground. Avery was looking at his hands and shaking. Having fought in a war he was familiar with the signs of someone in shock.

"Avery, are you alright man?" Bo said as he sat down beside him.

"I almost killed a man. Something inside me snapped", Avery said. He was grateful that Juliette hadn't seen what he had done. What would she think of someone like him? All of these years, he had fought so hard to stifle the violence that was born and bred into him. He had run away from his family after the "incident" and he had never looked back. He should have known that they were never going to let him go.

"They attacked you first and you were just defending yourself", Bo said as he put his hand on Avery's shoulder.

"You don't understand. I wanted to kill both of them", Avery said as he shook.

"Avery, I've seen killers and you're not a killer. You didn't kill anyone".

"If Duke wouldn't have been here, I would have killed Mike. I would have enjoyed it. I'm becoming just like my father", Avery said as he put his head into his hands and cried. Then he heard something and looked up– Juliette had been standing in the doorway and she had overheard every word.

Avery's Parents House

"Boss, Avery's girl was there. He didn't stay down this time. He almost killed Mike. He would've if I hadn't been there. I've never seen him like that before".

"Duke, find out everything you can about Juliette Barnes", Avery's father said. Maybe he had just found a way to change Avery from a weakling into the man he wanted him to be. Juliette Barnes may just be the key to breaking his son and bringing him to heel.


End file.
